familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Alexandru Bădărău (1859-1927)
}} Alexandru A. Bădărău (born 9 April 1859 , the village Bădărăi, Iași County (now in Botoșani County), died 27 March 1927, Iași) was a politician and publicist Romanian who served as mayor of the city of Iași in June 1899 - February 1901. He also served as minister in two conservative governments. Biography Alexandru A. Bădărău was born on April 9 1859 in the village Bădărăi in former Iași County, (today in Botoșani County). He attended primary school in the village of Bivolari, where his father was mayor for 40 years. He began his university studies at the Alexandru Ioan Cuza University of Iași, but was excluded for having participated in the socialist movement (1881). He continued his studies in Paris, earning a diploma in law at the University of Paris and a degree at the École Libre des Sciences Politiques. He then continued his studies at the Université Libre de Bruxelles, where obtained the title of doctor of letters and philosophy. In Brussels, he was among the initiators of socialist circle at the University. In 1883, he also initiated the printing of the Romanian language magazine "Dacia Viitoare" (Future Dacia). Alexadru Bădărău returned to Romania in 1885 and first worked as a professor of French at the National Lyceum and the "Alexandru cel Bun" high school, both in Iasi. Simultaneously, he taught as a substitute teacher of psychology at the Faculty of Letters of the Alexandru Ioan Cuza University in Iași. Besides teaching he also practiced law. In 1888, Alexandru A. Bădărău founded with George Panu the Radical Democratic Party, which merged with the Conservative Party in 1897. He became a prominent member of this party, was elected as member of parliament and then mayor of Iași (April 22, 1899 - February 19, 1901). As mayor, he was instrumental in the construction of the city's water supply (which was completed only in 1911, after his tenure) and the development of the "Râpa Galbenă" park. Alexandru A. Bădărău served as Minister of Justice (December 22, 1904 - 15 June 1906) the Government of George Grigore Cantacuzino. After that, he left the Conservative Party and joined the dissident group of Take Ionescu , who founded the Democratic Conservative Party (1908). He put a lot of effort in organizing the new party. He was appointed Minister of Public Works (October 14, 1912 - 31 December 1913) the Government of Titu Maiorescu. On May 1, 1897 he founded the newspaper "Opinia" (The Opinion). After World War I his activity was concentrated mostly to journalism. Alexandru A. Bădărău died on March 27 1927 in the city of Iaşi, being buried in Eternitatea Cemetery in Iași . References * Stoica, Stan (coord.) - Dicţionar biografic de istorie a României, Editura Meronia, Bucureşti, 2008 * Primarii Iașului – Alexandru Bădărău, inițiator al proiectelor de aducţiune a apei - Curierul de Iași Sept.16, 2011. Category:Burials at Eternitatea Cemetery, Iași Category:Alumni of the National College of Iași Category:Alumni of the University of Paris Category:Alumni of the École Libre des Sciences Politiques Category:Alumni of the Université Libre de Bruxelles Category:Academics of the Alexandru Ioan Cuza University Category:Romanian lawyers Category:Romanian politicians Category:Romanian Ministers of Justice Category:Romanian Ministers of Public Works Category:Members of the Conservative Party (Romania, 1880–1918) Category:Romanian newspaper founders Category:Mayors of Iași